


You look So Perfect On Me

by beautifulmagick



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bodhi's hair is long, Gentle boys in love, M/M, Riding, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Luke and Bodhi finally have some time to themselves. No emergencies, no need to save the world... Just each other.





	You look So Perfect On Me

“You feel amazing,” Bodhi whispered shyly.

Luke couldn't help the way his grip tightened on Bodhi’s slim hips. The beautiful pilot was settled across his lap, his hips rocking in slow circles. Luke had promised not to rush him--though he really didn't mind his slow pace. Bodhi looked like an angel with his hair loose and his cheeks flushed. 

“You look amazing. I can't believe you're mine,” Luke murmured, his voice reverent.

Bodhi’s cheeks went pinker and he closed his eyes. Luke raised one hand to cup his chin and tilted his face towards his.

“I'm not,” Bodhi protested. 

“You are. You are so beautiful that I can hardly stand it.”

Bodhi took a shuddering breath and met Luke's eyes. They'd been together for nearly a year, both of them coming to terms with what they'd been through during the battles of Yavin and Scarif. They'd lent each other comfort during the aftermath and grown closer until they were inseparable. 

“You are too. I can't believe I found you.” Bodhi’s breath hitched and his hips stuttered. 

Bodhi raised one shaking hand to push his hair out of his face. His long, dark hair was curling slightly and sticking to his face and neck with sweat. He pushed at it impatiently, huffing when it stuck to his mouth. Luke chuckled at him and ran a hand up his back to carefully gather all his hair into his in a loose ponytail. Bodhi thanked him breathlessly and leaned down to kiss him. Luke used the hand in his hair to keep him close, breathing him in and devouring his mouth. 

“Is this OK?” Bodhi murmured against his lips.

Luke took a deep breath and held his boyfriend tighter. The slow, gentle movements were not enough-- Luke knew neither if the man would come from it--but it was worth it to watch Bodhi. They weren't in a hurry for once. There was no emergency, no alarms, just them. 

“It's perfect,” Luke assured him. 

Bodhi’s smile was blinding. Luke couldn't help himself from smiling at his boyfriend. Bodhi Iet his hips rock a bit faster, adding a grinding movement to each full swivel. Luke felt his fingertips dig into the soft flesh at Bodhi’s hips in response. His other hand tightened in Bodhi's hair, causing Bodhi to whimper and push back into his grip. He felt his arousal ratchet up alarmingly. He went from languid, gentle desire to burning instantly.

“Force, Bodhi. Do you know what you do to me?” Luke growled.

Bodhi groaned and dropped down onto Luke's cock harder. Luke wrapped his hair around his fist and jerked his closer. Bodhi moaned shrilly into his mouth, desperately trying to pant and kiss him at the same time.

“So good…” Bodhi gasped brokenly.

Luke lost control of his hips. No amount of willpower or force was enough to stop him from finally thrusting up into Bodhi. The pilot collapsed against his chest and whimpered. His thighs were shaking violently and he was covered in sweat. 

“Like that Luke, please,” he begged softly.

Gently, Luke untangled his hands from Bodhi’s hair and gripped his hips tightly. Bodhi clung to his shoulders, holding onto for dear life as Luke roughly brought him down on his cock over and over. The older pilot had no strength in his legs anymore but Luke had enough for both of them. 

“I don't want this to end,” Luke ground out. 

“It's not like you won't have me again,” Bodhi reminded him breathlessly.

Luke thrusted sharply, dragging a low groan from Bodhi's lips. His spine went Tait and he arched closer to Luke. He knew Bodhi was close. He aimed unerringly for that spot that would make Bodhi crumble. He thrusted once more before Bodhi gasped. The older man's fingernails dug into his shoulder painfully for only a second but the sharp sting of it threw him over the edge as well. He dragged Bodhi down on his cock and held him there as his orgasm blazed through him. 

“I don't think I can move,” Bodhi groaned against his chest.

“You don't have to,” Luke said, getting up from the bed.

Bodhi wrapped his arms around his neck and held him tight. Bodhi kissed him gratefully when they made it to the fresher.

“I love you.”

Luke smiled and kissed him again.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr (same URL!) and we can cry about Roguejedi together :)


End file.
